Mommy
by Skyskater
Summary: My name is Szayel Aporro Grantz. Mommy didn't want me, but I survived the abortion so Forte could have a little brother and someone to take care of.


**Because abortion is way too common. I can understand why rape victims would want to abort their children, but if you're a teenage girl and guy who had sex and you're pregnant and you want to abort, I say no to that. It's not fair to the baby; you actually enjoyed yourself while you were making it. Based off the popular chain letter 'The Fetus'.**

**Abortion is wrong. Except in cases of rape. Written from the point of Szayel as a fetus and as an adult.**

* * *

**_Mommy, I am one month old today! I'm only eight inches long, but I have all my organs, like my heart and lungs and stuff. I like to hear your voice. And big brother's voice, too. Every time I hear you talking, I wave my arms and legs. The sound of your breathing and heart beat is my favorite song to listen to._**

**_Mommy! Today I learned how to suck my thumb! If you could see me now, you could tell that I am most definitely a baby! I'm not big enough to survive outside of you yet, but it's so nice and warm in here. I like it here._**

**_Mommy, guess what? I'm a boy! Like Big Brother! I hope it makes you happy. I always want you to be happy. I don't like it when you cry. You sound so sad. It makes me sad too, and it makes me cry even though you can't hear me._**

**_Mommy, my hair is pink. I know this because it is starting to grow. It is very short and fine, but I will have a lot more of it when I grow up. I spend a lot of time exercising. I can turn my head from side to side and curl my fingers and toes and stretch my arms and legs. I'm getting good at it, too! I hope you're proud of me, Mommy!_**

**_Mommy, why did you go to the doctor today? You're not sick. Neither am I. He lied to you, though. He said I wasn't a baby. But I AM a baby, Mommy. I'm YOUR baby. I think and feel, like a baby. Mommy, what's abortion? Does it hurt?_**

**_Mommy, the doctor is back again. I don't like him. He seems cold and cruel and heartless. Mommy, something's coming! The doctor called it a needle. Mommy, what is it? It BURNS! Please make him stop! I can't get away from it! Mommy, HELP ME!_**

* * *

**_Mommy, why didn't you want me? Why did you try to kill me, Mommy? I'm growing into a beautiful baby boy. YOUR beautiful baby boy. Well...if you don't want me, Big Brother loves me. I can feel his kisses before he goes to bed. Almost._**

**_Mommy, I'm going to come out now. I'm big enough, I can live without you now. Mommy, why don't you love me? Mommies are supposed to love their children, right? Why can't I have a mommy like other mommies? Oh well. That's okay. If you don't love me, Big Brother will love me. HE'LL be my mommy, since you won't._**

* * *

"Forte!"  
"What is it, Szayel?"

He walked over to me. Even though I was now an Espada, and he wasn't, we still had a good relationship with each other. Especially since he was my 'Mother'.

"I'm strong enough now. You said you'd tell me about it once I got into the Espada."  
"...Why do you want to know so badly, bro?"  
"Because I want to know why Mommy didn't want me!"

"Well...she didn't want you because she didn't want a second child, I guess. Maybe I was a handful. I can't remember. She never said exactly why she didn't want you."  
"Did you want me?"  
"Of course I did, Szay-Szay. Every kid wants a little bro."

"Aren't you mad at me, though?"  
"For what?"  
"Killing Mommy."

"...Well, in a way, I guess she deserved it, because she tried to kill you. And that wasn't right. Life for a life, right?"  
"But I survived the abortion."

"And I'm glad you did."  
"Why?"

"Because," he said, smiling down at me, "every abortion is just one more heart that won't beat, two more eyes that won't see, two more hands that won't touch, two more legs that won't run, one more mouth that won't speak. I'm against abortion, bro. And 'sides, I like you the way you are, even if you can be a freak sometimes."

He turned around and left. "Later, bro."

And I smiled after him. Perhaps it was a good thing that I survived that abortion, because if I hadn't...well, Il Forte would never have a little brother and I wouldn't have a big brother that cared for me, now would I?

* * *

**God, so drabble-ish.**

**But yeah. Go and click that review button and make me happy!**

**-Skyskater**


End file.
